The fire in her eyes
by Tashimaru1
Summary: I do not own teen titans still...ugh. this story is mainly about robxstar but has some bbxrae as well. Its about a lot of different things i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The titans were headed back from their trip to tokyo. Robin and starfire kept glancing at each other through the windows of the t-ship, blushing and looking away once in a while. The others were happy for them, and told them it was about time that they got together. Beastboy looked over at raven, wishing he could be brave enough to ask her out. He sighed, staring ahead out his window. If only he would have waited a moment longer, he would have seen her looking at him just as intently as he had been. She always had a soft spot for him, that had become something more, but she refused to admit it.

They were greeted by titans east as they reached their tower. Bumblebee smiled and motioned her head at the tv, where a picture of robin and starfire kissing was being displayed as the reporter talked. "And so, love was in the air in tokyo for our loveable heroes where we see robin and starfire on the roof of a local building. We would like to tell you good luck in your relationship and it's about time!" The reporter grinned. Bumblebee shut off the tv and a wolfwhistle was sounded out from jinx. Happy applause and laughter rang out. "Thank you friends, it is indeed a glorious day!" Starfire said, floating over and hugging everyone. "Good on you, man! She's a keeper!" Hotspot yelled out from over by the couch. Robin smiled, looking at starfire. "She sure is." Starfire beamed at him. "hey! I smell pizza!" Cyborg shouted. There was a stampede to get to the kitchen. Starfire and robin followed the crowd, holding hands.

Six months later...

Robin and starfire had been together for half a year now, and were still as happy as ever. Robin was very nervous. Today was a special day for them that was about to become even more special. He swallowed nervously as he waited on the roof for starfire. Starfire walked up to him and stood beside him, smiling at him "you wished to speak with me?" He took in a breath and faced her, smiling nervously back at her. "Yes. I wanted to ask you something star..." he pulled a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. His eye twitched as he heard audible gasps from the roof stairway. Apparently the others had come to eavesdrop on them. He sighed and continued on. "Star...i love you, with all of my heart..." he opened the box, revealing a beautiful but simple diamond. "Would you make me the happiest man in the galaxy and marry me?" Starfires eyes shone with tears as she beamed at him. "Of course i will marry you!" He put the ring on her finger as an explosion of applause and whooping rang out from the stairway. They were soon glomped in a hug on all sides by their friends. Even raven was showing her happiness. Starfire turned to raven. "Friend raven? I wish for you to be my maid of honor." Raven paused in shock for a moment before smiling. "I would like that." "Beastboy, cyborg, you are my best men." Robin said as he smiled at them. "Booyah!" They both shouted out. "Robin, we must go to tamaran to announce this. Is that okay with you?" Starfire asked him. Robin smiled. "Of course! We'll go tomorrow!" "Glorious!" Starfire shouted out as she spinned up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the titans jumped into the t-ship and starfire called tamaran as they took off. An image of galfore appeared in her windshield and he greeted her joyfully. "My little bumgorf! How are you? I trust all is well?" "Yes, knorfka galfore! Robin and i are coming to tamaran with some joyous news!" She beamed as she talked to him. "Excellent! We will ready the kitchen for a glorious feast!" He shouted as he ran off screen. Starfire closed the call with a smile. When they arrived on tamaran, a crowd of people were waiting to see them off. Galfore was at the front of the crowd, smiling as he boomed out. "The day has finally come! Starfire has returned to tell us she is punga'r!" Starfire blanched and blushed at the same time, waving her arms in denial as she shook her head. "No galfor, i am not punga'r! I am getting married to robin!" "Oh!" Galfore was taken aback for a moment before booming in laughter. "I am sorry my little bumgorf! That is good news as well!" Robin looked at starfire questionably, but she was still blushing at the ground. "Let us go feast!" Galfore shouted as he led the way inside. Robin pulled starfire to the side. "What did galfore think the news was? What's punga'r mean?" Starfire fidgeted nervously. "Galfore thought...well...punga'r means...pregnant in your language." Robin sputtered nervously. "W...why did he think that?" "He said i was glowing with happiness so he just assumed...you see, on my planet, it is not uncommon to have babies before the marriage." Robin smiled "thats pretty common on earth too star. I just don't think we're ready for a child yet. But, i would love to have one with you someday." Starfire smiled weakly as they entered the dining room together. As they walked through the door, starfire suddenly blanched. "Please excuse me!" She shouted out as she ran to the balcony, closing the door behind her. After a moment, galfore followed her. She was kneeling down by the trash can, shaking. Galfore walked to her and rubbed her back. "Is everything alright my little bumgorf?" Starfire sighed half-heartedly. "It is nothing i shall be fine." Galfore smiled down at her. "If you ever need me, i am just a call away." "Knorfka galfore...at the wedding...would you give me away?" Galfore cleared his throat as tears shone in his eyes. "Of course my little bumgorf." He answered, pulling her up into a hug. They returned to the feast, starfire didn't eat, but sat playing with her food until the others were done. Robin suddenly stood up. "The wedding is going to be in front of the tower at sundown on Saturday. I wanted to have it at star's favorite time of day. You are all welcome to come." A cheer rang out down the table. Starfire stood up as well. "Please forgive us, but if the wedding is Saturday, we must go so i can get everything i need." There were many hugs as the titans took off back to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO. Im not coming out! I look stupid!" Raven shouted out through the dressing room door. "Please, rae, you could never look stupid!" Beastboy said as he stood next to starfire outside the door. Starfire beamed at him in thanks. Raven had been inside the dressing room for a while before she had called for beastboys help. A sigh sounded out and the door slowly opened. Starfire and beastboys mouths dropped open when they saw her. She was in a midnight blue strapless dress that fitted to her form, until it reached her ankles, then blooming outwards with black lace at the bottom. "Y...you look beautiful rae..." beastboy finally stammered out. Raven blushed and starfire clapped her hands together once in finality. "This is the one! Now we must find mine!" Beastboy helped her look as raven got back into her leotard and cloak uniform. Beastboy let out a triumphant yell. "Try this one star!" Starfire took it and zoomed into the dressing room. After a few moments, raven called through the door. "Star? Everything okay?" Starfire finally opened the door and they gasped as she stepped out. "Is it not glorious?!" She squealed as she showed it off. It was a beautiful long white dress with no straps, frills above the chest, and as it approached her hips, it made a "v" shape, with ruffles on the inside of the "v", the rest floating gracefully around her. It had glittering spiral designs below the hips and diamonds on the chest. It also had blue lace outlining the entire dress. "You look so gorgeous star!" Raven finally managed to say. Starfire beamed. "Glorious!" She paid for the dresses and they left the mall together. Starfire paused as they walked outside the door. "Please, friends, go on home without me, there is something i must do first." Raven nodded and teleported herself and beastboy to the tower with the dresses. Starfire waited a moment before opening her communicator. "Holly? I am on my way for my appointment now." A cheerful and nice sounding voice answered back. "Okay star! We have the whole place shut down so no one will invade your privacy! Especially those pesky reporters!" Starfire gave her thanks and shut off her communicator completely and took a nervous breath. She glanced at the building across from her, and flew to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire took a deep breath as she entered the building. They had indeed shut it completely down for her privacy. She walked to the counter, where a middle-aged blonde woman was waiting for her, smiling in a motherly way. "Hey star. The doctor is ready for you. Come on back." Starfire nodded nervously. "Thank you holly." The woman, holly, led her into a door and down the hallway, showing her into a room where the doctor was waiting for her with a smile. "Hey star. Ready for some tests?" Starfire nodded and they took blood from her and looked her over completely. They stood up finally and told her, "We're going to run the tests real quick, we will be back." As they walked out the door. After about 30 minutes, they came back in. The nurse had a book with her. They sat down across from starfire. "We found out what was wrong with you from the test." The doctor said. "Am i sick?" Starfire asked fearfully. The doctor smiled. "No star. You are about 2 months pregnant." The nurse handed her the book and she looked down in shock. It was called, 'what to expect'. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations. We won't say anything." Starfire nodded and got up, walking outside. She paused for a moment, not wanting to go back home yet. She started to walk down the street as everything started to sink in. She felt so many different things at once- happiness, fear, shock...and while she walked, she just began to realize how many babies were in this town. She passed a couple and their newborn baby and overheard them talking. "He looks so handsome, just like you." The woman said with a smile on her face. The guy smiled back. "And just as sweet as you." Starfire sighed and kept walking, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the tower. She sighed heavily and walked inside, trying to hurry into her room to hide her book, but unfortunately for her, raven floated over to her. She had felt star's underlying fear and panic and had come to check on her. "Star? Everything okay?" She asked hesitantly. Starfire gave a fake smile. "Of course friend raven!" Raven stared intently at her, dropping her gaze to starfire's hands behind her back. "Whats behind your back star?" Starfire paled before replying cheerfully. "It is just a boring book!" Raven thought for a moment. "But...then why hide it?" She asked, but starfire had already ran to her room, locking the door. Raven sighed and floated off, worried about her. Starfire hastily shoved the book under her bed and sighed in relief, falling backwards onto her bed. She laid there and wondered how to tell robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven sighed as she re-entered the common room. She sat down on the couch next to beastboy who was playing a video game. Beastboy paused his game and looked at her, noticing her worry. "Everything okay rae?" Raven sighed again. "Im worried about starfire. She's not acting like herself. I can feel fear and worry in her, but she's trying to hide it." Beastboy thought for a moment. "I think you should give her another ten minutes by herself, then go to her. You're her best friend. She needs to talk to you. Im sure once she does, she will feel better. You're always a nice person to talk to." He finished with a blush. Raven smiled and blushed back. "Thanks garfield." Beastboy blushed deeper. "You've never called me by my real name before. I kinda like it." Raven smiled back. "I do too." Raven started to lean towards him, closing her eyes. He leaned forward too, and when they were less than an inch apart, cyborg came bursting into the room and they jumped apart. Cyborg didn't notice anything and he shouted out. "Booyah! Video game time! Come on BB! Time for your daily butt-kicking!" Beastboy gave raven a small smile and blush. She smiled back and nodded for him to play with cyborg. Beastboy grinned. "Just try it cy! You're going to be getting the butt-kicking today!" They each grabbed a controller and started to play their game. Raven watched for a moment before getting up and floating to starfires room.

Starfire was on her bed, petting silkie absentmindedly when a knock sounded at her door. "Who is it?" She asked hesitantly. "Its me star." Raven said. Starfire sighed and said. "You may enter friend raven." Raven teleported into starfires room, ignoring the locked door. She sat down next to starfire on the bed. "Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven asked her worriedly. Starfire seemed to deflate under ravens worry and concerned gaze. "Oh raven...im so scared..." starfire suddenly burst into tears. Ravens eyes widened and she pulled starfire into a rare hug. "Shh. Its okay star...just talk to me...im here for you..." starfire tried to get her sobbing back under control. Silkie rubbed against her in concern. Raven rubbed her back as her sobs started to lessen. Starfire took a gulp of air and looked at raven desperately. "Friend raven...you must promise that if i tell you this, you shall not tell anyone." Raven nodded solemnly. "I promise star." Starfire sighed. "Friend raven...i just found out today that robin and i are to have a child..." Raven stared at her in shock. "But then...shouldn't you be happy?" Starfire sighed again. "When galfore announced that i was punga'r and i explained to robin what it meant, he said he didn't think we were ready for a child. How can i tell him?" Raven sighed heavily. "Star...no one is EVER ready for a child. A child is a very big responsibility, sure...but they also fill your life with so much love...you should talk to robin. He needs to know. Its his child too..." starfire nodded, looking a little calmer. Silkie squirmed up onto her lap and cuddled up to her. Starfire petted him silently for a moment before speaking up. "Thank you friend raven. Your words of wisdom give me hope." Raven smiled at her. "Glad to help. Let me know if you need anything. By the way, what were you hiding behind your back earlier star?" Starfire got off the bed, placing silkie down on the bed. The worm-like creature curled into a ball, falling asleep. Starfire reached down and grabbed the book, presenting it to raven, who smiled. "What to expect huh? Find anything interesting in there?" Starfire brightened. "Ooh yes! It is very informative! A little bit too informative actually...but i still enjoy reading it. Would you like to read it once I'm done?" Raven thought for a moment before replying. "Sure. What the heck. Its a book. I'll read it." Starfire gave her another hug. "Once again...thank you friend raven..."


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire finally emerged from her room a few moments after raven left. She sat down next to raven in the common room, smiling slightly at her as she saw her watching beastboy and cyborg play together. Raven saw her watching her and blushed, looking away from beastboy. Robin soon entered the common room and sat next to starfire on the couch, putting his arm around her. She sighed and sank into his embrace. Raven gave her a meaningful look and starfire sighed and nodded. She turned to face robin. "Robin, may we speak privately?" Robin looked suprised but nodded and followed her to her room. Starfire sat down on her bed and looked up at him. "Robin...i..." She started to say, but suddenly paled and jumped up, running to the bathroom. "Star? Are you okay?" Robin asked worriedly. He wondered if he should go in and help her, but just as he was about to go to the door, starfire walked out. She still looked pale and weak. She sat down on the bed again and robin sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Honey? What's wrong?" Starfire looked at the ground and sighed. "Robin...do you remember when galfore said i was punga'r and you said that we were not ready for a child yet?" She asked. Robin nodded and said "i still don't think we need a child yet, star. We're getting married in two days, and i would like to have you to myself for a while." Starfire was about to speak again, but suddenly, the alarm blared and they both jumped up and ran to the common room together, where cyborg was typing on the computer, trying to see what was going on. An image of cinderblock tearing up the city appeared and they all ran out the door. Starfire and raven flew together while the boys each rode their respective vehicles. Raven turned to starfire and starfire shook her head. " I was about to speak to robin, but he just told me once again that he does not want a child yet, and then the alarm went off. He does not know." Raven nodded and looked ahead to see where cinderblock was at.

Cinderblock let out a roar as he pulled another skyscraper from the ground. He turned as he saw the titans heading towards him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to determine the weakest link of the group and his eyes fell onto starfire. Starfire dodged at the last second, flying out of the way as one of his massive fists swung and narrowly missed her. Raven narrowed her eyes. He seemed to have picked out starfire as his only target as he swung at her again and she hit him with her starbolts and eye lasers. The others below were trying to get his attention, but he only had eyes for attacking starfire. "Why does he keep attacking only starfire?!" Robin shouted as he tried to distract him again. Starfire turned and shouted back at him, "because, he can tell i am-!" She stopped, letting out a startled shriek as she was too distracted to dodge his latest swing. She braced herself, curling over her stomach protectively. Her eyes widened as she felt ravens arms around her, trying to protect her and the child from harm, but cinderblock had swung far too wide, and with a dull thud, he hit them both and they fell hard to the ground in an unmoving heap.

Beastboy had saw the girls get hit and fall to the ground, and he felt something rise within him that he had kept in control for so long. His limbs started to shake as he saw raven on the ground, not moving. He turned to cinderblock as he lost control of himself. For the first time in his life, he let The Beast out.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no accurate way to describe what beastboy had become now. The closest thing he could be described as, was a werewolf. He did not recognize friend or foe as he turned to the biggest threat. He let out a roar as he charged at cinderblock and started to attack him with only his teeth and claws. Cinderblock was roaring in pain and finally managed to grab him and throw him off, taking off away from him. Beastboy turned towards cyborg and robin with a feral growl. Cyborg got his arm cannon ready. "Bb!" He shouted out, "don't make me do this man!"

Raven groaned and rubbed her forehead as she slowly sat up. She looked around and saw what beastboy had become. She surged to her feet as she saw him about to attack cyborg. "Beastboy!" She cried out as she began to run towards him. Beastboy stopped his advance towards cyborg and robin and turned towards raven as she reached him. Raven threw her arms around him and held him to her. Beastboy snarled at her and was about to attack until she started to speak to him. "Garfield..." raven whispered as she started to pet him, "its okay. Calm down." Beastboy took a careful sniff of her scent, and recognized her as his chosen one. He started to regain control of the beast as raven continued to whisper lovingly to him and ran her fingers through his fur. Finally, beastboy had changed back into his regular green human self. "Rae?" He whispered hoarsely, "what happened? Why are you petting me?" Raven smiled into his chest. "Later." She answered. She gasped and turned, looking for starfire. She was sitting up and looked slightly dazed. Raven ran to her along with the others and she sat next to her. "Are you okay?" Raven asked her worriedly. Starfire thought for a moment and nodded. "I am fine friend raven. I only received a scratch it seems." Raven sighed in relief. "Lets go back to the tower. I dont think he will be back."

They returned to the tower, and starfire laid down as robin and cyborg sat at the computer together to find out what happened to beastboy, and beastboy listened to raven in silence as they spoke privately in her room. "It happened when starfire and i were hit i think, because when i woke up, you were already changed. You weren't yourself. You were like a...werewolf thing...what made you change?" Beastboy looked down at his hands, blushing. "I have always had that beast inside of me. It thrives on my instincts. I never really had problems with him until i met you. That's when he started to awaken. Apparently the beast thinks of you as our chosen one." Raven looked at him in confusion. "Chosen one?" Beastboy blushed deeper, still looking at his hands. "You know...potential mate?" Raven blushed as well as she replied softly. "Oh." Beastboy sighed as he finally looked at her. "I have been so afraid of hurting you because of him. Its been so hard to keep him locked up, when we both you know...want you...and love you as a mate already." Raven smiled at him finally. "You could never hurt me Garfield. Even when you lost control, you knew who i was. I would love to be yours one day...you know...if you wanted to still...if you were ready..." beastboy leaned towards her, closing his eyes and she leaned forward as well, closing her eyes as their lips finally met. They pulled apart and blushed, grinning at each other. Raven got up suddenly. "Hey, i gotta go to the bathroom real quick, but you can sit there for a moment if you want." He nodded as she left into her bathroom. He looked around the room for a moment, his eyes falling on a white book. His eyes widened as he read the cover. He stood up, taking the book with him into the common room. "Robin! Cy! I need to talk to you about raven!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ravens what?!" Cyborg finally shouted out. "Shh!" Beastboy shushed him, "not so loud! I need your help!" Robin looked at him in confusion. "With what?" Beastboy sighed. "I want to ask raven to let me be there for her."

Raven looked around her room in confusion as she noticed that beastboy had left. She shrugged and headed into the common room. Robin, cyborg and beastboy were standing by the door, waiting. Her eyes narrowed as she saw their serious expressions. "Whats going on here?" Beastboy sighed. "Raven, i need to talk to you. I know what you have been hiding, and i just want you to know that im here for you." Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "...what I've been hiding?" Beastboy nodded. "I dont know who the father is, and i dont care. I want to be here for you, whatever you need." Raven looked at him in confusion. "Uh...garfield...im not pregnant." Beastboy looked back at her in confusion. "But...i found your book..." he said as he held up the book. Starfire was in the hallway and gasped as she saw beastboy holding her book. She hid behind the door and listened. Raven sighed. "Uh thats not my book. I borrowed it from a friend." Beastboy scratched his head. "But.. why read this book?" Ravens eye twitched again. "Its called educational reading Garfield. You should try it sometime instead of looking through people's stuff." Beastboy looked down at the ground and blushed. "Sorry rae. I just saw it and panicked." Raven sighed and finally smiled. "Its okay. Just don't play with the other books in my room. A lot of them are actually dangerous. Can i have it back now?" He nodded and sheepishly handed it back to her.

Starfire sighed in relief and floated back to her room. That had been too close. She had to thank raven later for the cover.

"So...who did you borrow it from?" Robin asked her. Raven paled for a moment before adopting her blank look. "Thats her business. I wont betray her trust." Robin stared at her for a moment before shrugging and walking off. Raven sighed in relief. She floated off to starfires room and knocked on her door. "Enter friend raven." Starfire called out through the door. Raven teleported through the door and sat next to starfire on the bed. "You know you have to tell him eventually star. Hes going to figure it out." Starfire nodded. "I shall go tell him now friend raven. Thank you for your help." Starfire got up and they both left the room together. Starfire walked until she came to robins office door. She knocked lightly and she heard robin yell out, "Enter." She opened the door and looked at the computer screen. Robin was typing away on it, and an image of slade was on the screen. "Can i speak with you robin?" Starfire asked hesitantly. Robin sighed, running a hand over his face. "Can it wait star? Im busy trying to see what slade is plotting next." Starfire took a breath. "But robin, it is important that i tell you-" "please star, not now. I need to find him." Robin muttered. "Robin i-" she started to continue, but he cut her off. "Not now star!" He shouted at her. Starfire felt her eyes fill with tears as she left the office. She went to the only place she could ever feel calm.

Raven looked up through the ceiling to the roof and could feel how upset starfire was. She sighed and stood up, going after her. She walked out onto the roof and gasped, fear running through her at the sight before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven looked around the roof in horror. Everything was trashed as if someone had put up a fight before being dragged off. Starfires book laid on the ground, tattered as if ripped from her hands. Raven picked it up tenderly and hugged it to her chest as she ran back into the tower, running to the common room as she blasted the alarm. Cyborg, beastboy and robin ran in a moment later, looking around at her. "Raven? What's going on? Where's starfire?" Robin asked her. Ravens eyes filled with tears as she silently handed robin the book. Robin stared at it for a moment, seeing starfires name in the book, then seeing the "S" emblazoned on the cover in red ink. "No..." he whispered, his eyes widened as he looked back at raven. "Starfire is...?" Raven nodded silently. "And now...slade...he..." Robin whispered as everything started to sink in. He placed the book on the couch and ran to the computer, typing away at it. Cyborg ran to help him search for starfire and slade. After a moment, an image of an unconscious starfire being dragged into a warehouse by slade appeared on the screen and they all took off to go after them.

Starfire groaned as she woke up and looked around. She soon realized that she was chained to the wall of a warehouse. She tried to use her powers to break free, but something in the chains blocked them. A voice sounded throughout the warehouse. "Hello starfire. So nice of you to join me. I hope you like water, because you're going to be having a swimmingly good time soon..." slade drawled as a jet of water suddenly burst forth, and started to flood the warehouse. Starfire's eyes widened as she started to struggle again.

Robin and the others finally arrived at the warehouse and tried to find a way in. Beastboy finally decided to turn into a rhino and charged the door, breaking it down. They ran inside, looking for starfire. They ran through the warehouse until they found a window, showing a room that was steadily filling with water. Beastboy paled and shouted out, "robin! Shes there!" Robin ran to the window and saw starfire trying to keep her head above the water that was now at her chin. "Starfire!" Robin yelled as beastboy tried to break down the door again. He transformed back and shouted out, "its not working!" Robin let out a roar and tried to pull the door open with his bare hands.

Starfire felt panic and despair as the water reached her lips and she tried to stay up. Her only thoughts were of robins child as she fought for its life desperately. Her eyes rose and met robins as a single tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes as the water took her under.


	10. Chapter 10

"No! Starfire!" Robin shouted as she slipped under the water. Beastboy let out a trumpet as he reared back on his hind legs as an elephant, bashing the door in. Water cascaded out of the room, and robin surged forward. "Starfire!" He shouted as he ran to her. She was still chained to the wall, and not breathing. Raven ran up behind him and tried to use her powers to break the chains, but the chains nulled her powers. Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and ripped them off of her with a roar. Robin caught her as her body fell limply to the ground. He pushed her damp hair out of her eyes as he shook her shoulder. "Star?" He whispered. He placed his ear by her mouth, searching for a breath. He found none, and started doing cpr. Raven and the others watched in silence, beastboy coming up beside raven and putting an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon star..." Robin muttered as he started doing chest compressions, "i still need to apologize for earlier baby...come on..." Raven held her hand to her mouth, shaking as starfire remained still. Finally, after a full minute of cpr, starfire suddenly started coughing and water erupted from her mouth and lungs. Robin held her tightly to him as she regained her breath. "R..robin.." she gasped out raggedy. "Shh." Robin shushed her, tenderly running his hand through her hair. "Don't talk right now baby. Just breathe." Raven motioned quietly to the others, and they left the two alone to talk.

Starfire was about to speak again, but robin placed his finger against her lips. "It's okay star. I already know what you wanted to talk to me about. Im sorry i was such an ass earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Im so sorry star." Starfire sighed and smiled up at him. "I forgive you robin. Please forgive me for becoming pregnant when you do not want a child yet. I am sorry too." Robin sighed and smiled back, shaking his head. "I could never be mad at you for that star. I may not have thought we were ready, but i am happy we get to share this life we created together. I promise i will protect you both with my last breath." Starfire smiled and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Raven smiled as she saw Robin and starfire kiss. She turned and beastboy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She sank into his kiss, sighing in contentment. As they pulled away, she was suprised to see that her cloak and leotard had turned to white. She had finally let her feelings free. Beastboy could feel his inner beast trying to get free, and he pushed him back. Now was not the time.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head at the couples. "Blegh. Too much lovey-dovey stuff for me today. Im gonna go watch something manly...like football...or monster trucks..." beastboy turned to him, smirking as he started to walk towards him. "Feeling left out cy? Do you want a kiss too?" Beastboy pursed his lips at cyborg and made kissy noises. Cyborg gave him a death glare. "Don't even think about it BB." He warned. But it was too late. Beastboy placed a big wet kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "Dude...man...come on...this just aint right!" Cyborg muttered as he blushed. "Hey man, even big tough cyborgs need love too!" Beastboy said as he released him. "I wont be able to sleep tonight...or ever again..." Cyborg muttered as he wiped his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin carried starfire into her room bridal style, laying down on the bed next to her, and looking down at her from where he was propped up on his elbow. "Are you sure you're okay star?" He asked as he ran his hand over her belly tenderly. Starfire nodded and replied weakly. "Yes. I believe i will be much better once i rest. Have the others had any luck finding slade?" Robin sighed and shook his head. "No. He escaped again. The others are coming back now." Starfire sighed again "would you travel with me to the doctor to check on the child? I do not wish to be alone." Robin nodded eagerly. "Of course i will. I would love to go with you. Rest for tonight and we will go tomorrow morning. And that gives me time to make an important intergalactic phone call." Starfire smiled. Robin kissed her tenderly as he rose to go into the common room. He greeted the others as they trooped into the common room together. Cyborg clapped him on the back and put an arm around his shoulder. "Congrats man." Beastboy put an arm around his shoulder as well. "Yeah. Congrats dude." Cyborg shuddered. "Man dont touch me right now bb. Im still having flashbacks to earlier." Beastboy sighed and removed his arm. Raven floated over to robin and to their suprise pulled him into a hug. "Take care of her or i will end you." Robin sweatdropped. "Got it. I am going to go make my phone call now." He said as he walked over to the computer and started to type in some numbers. After a moment galfores sleepy face greeted him. "Robin? Is everything okay? Is it not late?" Robin laughed nervously as he looked at the clock that read midnight. "Sorry galfore. I didn't realize it was this late already. I wanted to talk to you about starfire." Galfore sat up straighter. "Is she alright?" He asked worriedly. Robin smiled and nodded. "Yes. She is just...how did she say it? Punga'r?" Galfore lept up, all traces of sleep gone. "Are you sure?" He asked in shock. Robin nodded and galfore grinned so much it looked like his face would be permanently stretched out. He started bellowing out of his doorway into the hall outside as he danced on the spot joyously. His wife awoke and looked at him in bemusement. "Husband? Why are you acting like a child?" Galfore continued to dance on the spot, shouting out in broken sentences. "Kori'andr!...punga'r! My little bumgorf! Punga'r!" His wife let out a gleeful shout and lept up, dancing with him. "Let us go tell the others!" Galfore shouted out as he ran out the door. "Wait husband! You will wake everyone in tamaran!" She shouted as she ran after him. Robin could faintly hear him bellow back, "good!" Before he started shouting in tameranian at the top of his lungs. Robin sweatdropped again. Cyborg smirked at him. "Good going dude. You managed to singlehandedly wake an entire planet in less than two mintues." Robin sighed and smiled. "If we get any sleep deprived tameranians calling, just send them to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Starfires hands shook as she approached the hospital with robin by her side. Robin noticed her nervousness and entwined his hand with hers reassuringly. Robin rubbed her hand consolingly. "It's going to be okay star. Just breathe. Im right here with you." Starfire took a breath. "This is much more frightening than going into battle robin." She whispered softly as they approached the doors. This time, the hospital was busy, but holly was still at the desk with her warm, motherly smile. The people around them stopped and stared, whispering to each other. Starfire could catch bits of what they were saying. "Oh my god! Its starfire and robin! I hope shes okay! What a good leader to go with her to the doctor!" One woman was saying to another, who answered back, "haven't you heard already? They are getting married! Of course he would be with her!" Starfire tuned them out and turned to holly. Holly smiled reassuringly at her. "We're all ready for you star. The doctor is waiting." Starfire nodded and followed holly back to the room. The doctor looked up and smiled at her. "Hello star. Ready to begin?" He asked her. Starfire took a breath and nodded, laying down on the table. She pulled her shirt up enough for the doctor to put the jelly on her stomach. She jumped as she heard a loud sound from the monitor. "It's okay. That was just your stomach. Looks like you're hungry." The doctor smiled as he moved the machine around. Robin studied the screen carefully. After a few moments, of starfire and robin waiting in suspense, a sound came through the monitor. _*whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh*_ they looked to the doctor who was still smiling. He turned to them and said, "That would be your baby's heartbeat. It seems to be just fine. Do you want to know what it is yet?" Starfire shook her head. "I wish to find out with our friends beside us. Can you put in on a parchment for us to open at the tower?" The doctor nodded and grabbed a paper, writing a word on it and placing it into an envelope and sealing it. Starfire looked around and noticed Robin was missing. "Where did-" she started to say, but what happened next answered her question. "IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" She could hear robin yelling in the main hospital and she heard the answering cheers from the bystanders as she smiled to herself. Holly gave her a hug. "Congratulations star. He seems very happy." Starfire continued to smile. "I am to holly. I can't wait to meet my little bumgorf."


	13. Chapter 13

Starfire smiled as Robin walked with her back through the hospital and everyone shouted their congratulations to them. Robin was grinning ear to ear as he held her hand. They walked outside and were surrounded by reporters. They started shouting out in unison, their words unintelligible from each other. Robin held up a hand. "One at a time guys." A female reporter with black hair raised her hand and shouted out, "is it true that starfire is pregnant with your child?" Robin looked over to star and they smiled at each other. "Man. Word does travel fast doesn't it?" Was all he said. He gave starfire a kiss and she smiled, grasping his hand and flying away from the reporters and to the tower.

Starfire put him down on the roof and he immediately grabbed her and looked her over. "You probably shouldn't carry me star. Are you okay?" Starfire smiled and nodded. "I am fine robin. You are not that heavy. I can still carry you." Robin shook his head. "Only in emergencies star. I dont want to risk it. Now, lets go find out what were having with the others." He grabbed her hand and led her inside to the common room, where the others were talking to galfore on the screen. They all turned to look at Robin and starfire as they entered the common room. Cyborg boomed out, "so! Am i getting a little boy or a little girl to help me with the t-car?!" Starfire smiled. "We do not know yet. We have a parchment with the answer here. Who would like to open it?" Raven raised her hand. "I have the perfect idea for the reveal." Starfire smiled and handed her the envelope, which raven opened and began to read. She smiled and positioned herself so everyone, even galfore, could see her clearly. She drew her white cloak around her. "Okay. My leotard is now either blue or pink. You guys ready?" Starfire nodded and galfore was bouncing up and down in glee. After a suspenseful moment, raven opened her leotard to reveal...

Her leotard was pink for a moment before fading back to white. Galfore let out a gleeful shout, yelling behind himself in tamaranian. A loud chorus of tamaranian yelling whooped out behind him and starfire giggled. "Knorfka galfore...did you put all of tamaran on this call?" He grinned and nodded. "Of course i did!" Starfire turned to robin and smiled, who was still standing with a goofy look on his face. "We...were having a girl..." he said incredulously as his face broke out into a grin. He suddenly gave out a shout and picked her up spinning her around as she laughed with glee.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, Lady Tashimaru here! Just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before a new chapter, I start college on the 21st! I am not abandoning the stories but I might be a little busy for a while. I'm starting pharmacy school finally! Please just bear with me and I will get them up as soon as possible! Once again, I appreciate you all reading my stories!

Love,

Lady Tashimaru


End file.
